Family thought dead
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Beka belives her mother is dead and how that she's sitting here stareing at people that she fhought beside she sees that her mother who's an elf is still alive. But whats worse for her. Her mother whats her to marry Rhade. Who happens to be the dead god A


They all got off the ship and looked around. "Well what are we doing here Trance." Beka looked at Trance and asked. So did everyone else look at her as they waited for an answer.

Trance just looked around. "I don't know. I just had a feeling that we all needed to go here."

Groans hear from all. But were stopped by a voice. "Oh good your all here. So are you Beka. I thought daughter you would have left by now."

Beka stopped and turned around and looked the elf up and down. "Mom. I was told you died. Well dad told me before he died." Everyone looked from Beka to the creature and back again. "Guys this elf is my mother. Her name is Lady Rose. Used to be Lady Rose Valntine."

Dylan looked at Beka. "But in history they say you died Lady Rose a very long time ago. Before even I was born."

Lady Rose shook her head. "They wanted it that they. They thought I was in the history enough. They thought if I vanished in history that I would die. Not true." She hugged her daughter and looked at the rest. "Thank you Trance for bringing them here. Now why I have you here I will tell you why you're here." She sat down on a rock that was there and spoke. "Beka I told you a long time ago those that made me immortal had me make them mortal. Since I was the only one that could kill them."

Beka nodded her head. "I remember the one that saved you when you were young wanted to be mortal so he could marry you or a daughter of yours. Does this have to do with me?"

Lady nodded her head. "Ares was reborn as you Rhade."

Rhade blinked. "Yeah right."

Lady looked at him. "Your family your wife and kids were strunk down by lighting weren't they?"

Rhade nodded his head. "Yeah they were. Did you have something to do with it?"

Lady shook her head. "No I didn't. But it was fate."

Rhade grew angery. "No it wasn't fate. And I will hear no more lies about it. I'm gone. Beka your so called mother needs mental help." The next thing he knew he was knocked out cold before he could take a step. He woke up to find him self looking up at Beka.

"You shouldn't have said that to her. She's magical and very powerful." Beka touched his for head and smiled. "You will be better in a min."

Rhade sat up slowly and looked around. "What did you give me and are we back on the ship?"

Beka stood up and walked to the door. "Were back on the ship. All I did was touch you. Tomorrow will be back on the right side of were we belong. And you will never see me again. Good night Rhade." With that she walked threw the door and the lights went off in his room as Rhade went back to sleep.

Rhade woke up the next morning he went to command deck and saw Beka there with her mother talking. Beka looked up when he walked in to the room. He put last nights talk to just a dream and went to work. He looked up and saw that Rommie was standing there and seemed more human like. He looked at the view screen and saw that they were nearing the gate back into the worlds they knew so well. "That wasn't a dream."

Beka stood up and looked at Lady Rose. "Its time mom."

Lady Rose nodded her head. "I give my powers to my daughter so she may get what is to come to her that you wished for Ares god of war. I give her soul over to you. So mote it be."

Light passed from Lady Rose to Beka to Rhade and back to Beka again. Beka passed out while Lady just stood there. Rhade just walked up to Beka. It felt to him that it wasn't him in control of him self. "I take your soul Beka and give you my mortal soul in agreement with my human self bind you two together. So wake up." Rhade blinked and knew deep down that he agreed to this.

Beka opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hi Rhade."

Lady spoke up then. "Time to go Beka. You need to take me back to earth. Its time for me to die."

Beka nodded and kissed Rhade on the cheek and ran out of the room followed by her mother. Beka got on her ship and took off towards earth. She knew Dylan knew that she get them once she drouped me mother off and ran like hell.

Once they got to earth Beka landed and let her mother off. She told her mother she loved her. After that Beka gunned it into slip screen far away from earth. Tears falling from her eyes as she saw earth go up in smoke. She knew she had to go back to her husband Rhade soon. She took off then trying to find them.

It was a month later when Beka finally found them again. She docked and saw no one there waiting for her. "Rommie anyone here." She sighed as the ship came online. "Were are they?" The ship told her what happen. They all were sick and are in stances. Beka went to them to heal them. She saw them all. Tears fell as she healed Dylan, Trance, Harper, and Rhade. When she got to Rhade he wore the double helix and he held a single one in his hands. Beka's heart was breaking at this but she sat there waiting for Rhade to wake up.

When Rhade woke up he looked up into the eyes of Beka. "Why are you always the first person I see when I get knocked out Beka?"

Beka smiled wiping away the tears. "Guess your just lucky Rhade."

Rhade whipped Beka's tears away and leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips and put a helix on her arm. Rhade kissed Beka's cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm happy your back and that you will never leave again with out your mate again."

Beka looked down at Rhade and smiled. "I was thinking that I don't leave again unless Dylan makes me. And then if my mate goes so do I and the other way around." Beka bent down and kissed him softly on the lips and was drawn into a deep kissing.

In the sky's around them Lady Rose stood in the arms of Ares the god of war and were kissing each other deeply and were Frenching to. Everything was once again right in the worlds again. For now anyway.


End file.
